Guide:Technology
'Karchanian Technology' Karchanian technology is not very advanced. A current-world historical comparison would be the renaissance period, or 14th through 16th centuries. ---- 'Facts about Karchanian technology' 1. If not a magic user, most people fight by blade or bow. There are, of course, clever contraptions and devices that people rig up. Also, some pistol use has been documented, but by far and large, pistols are viewed as unstable, slow, and inferior weapons. 2. Many guilds or families communicate telepathically. How these links are established varies from organization to organization. 3. Stage coach operates as a common form of travel, second only to horseback. Most major cities and geographic areas have access to the stagecoach, but beware of entering one without your ticket. 4. Electricity does not exist. Thus people find a variety of ways to substitute. Either they use magic or they use the good old fashioned elements of nature. 5. Medicine is limited to bandaging, rudimentary ointments, and herbal remedies. At least, the non-magical half of it... 'But wait, there's more!' There are, however, a number of things throughout Kuri that resemble modern day devices. The only possible explanation for these items is that they operate by magic, as Karchanians make up for what they lack in engineering and invention with wizardry! ---- 'Weapons Requiring Black Powder' As noted above, weapons like pistols do exist but they "are viewed as unstable, slow, and inferior weapons". This game goes for the other couple of weapons the exist and function in a similiar manner. While the invention of this weapons did historically occur around the 15th and 16th centuries, all of them were not perfected until much later. Cannons *One of the first and most simplistic weapons invented requiring black powder, the cannon is essentially one big metal tube that is closed off at one end (the breech). *You would put your gun powder in first, which usually consisted of a mix of charcoal, sulfur and potassium nitrate. Then you would drop your cannonball in. Both would be shoved back into the breech of the cannon (the back part of the cannon with open space). *A fuse that runs deep enough down into the breech to touch the gunpowder is then lit. *When you ignite the fuse and light the powder inside, it burns the powder while also producing a lot of hot gas. The gas builds up and BOOM! The cannon ball is shot out of the cannon. *''Safety first:'' Before using your cannon they should be carefully inspected for any cracks in the barrel or else there might be an accident! Flintlock Pistols *These are one-shot weapons and it is a several step process in order to reload them! *Reloading a Pistol: Click me to read about reloading this weapon! *Bullets are not your traditional looking bullet. They are lead balls. *Despite being slow to reload and only one shot, they shoot at higher speeds then arrows and crossbows. *There is a chance that the weapon will fail and your shit will explode! Or fire backwards! Or all sorts of freaky things! Flintlock Revolvers *In Progress. ---- 'Plumbing' Most cities in Karchan, and neighboring countries, have the basic idea of pipes and plumbing worked out. While the luxury of running water is usually only found in wealthier places, almost all have worked out a fairly innocuous sewage removal system. Nobody has ever really been curious as to where the... contents, all end up. Or maybe everyone is too polite to ask. ---- Transportation By and large Karchanians make use of one of a plethora of magical transportation, teleportation, or translocation methods to get from A to B. Other than this, the general population walks! Recent breakthroughs in, uh, metal bar technology, have given Karchanians such fine options as only-mostly-bouncy coach or carriages to travel the countryside in something like comfort! Fine cutters and even galleons have been seen traversing the western sea, and the occasional horse is employed by the privileged few. Category:Guide Category:Roleplay